Influenza viruses consist of three types, A, B and C. Influenza A viruses infect a wide variety of birds and mammals, including humans, horses, marine mammals, pigs, ferrets, and chickens. In animals most influenza A viruses cause mild localized infections of the respiratory and intestinal tract. However, highly pathogenic influenza A strains such as H5N1 exist that cause systemic infections in poultry in which mortality may reach 100%. Animals infected with influenza A often act as a reservoir for the influenza viruses and certain subtypes have been shown to cross the species barrier to humans.
Influenza A viruses can be classified into subtypes based on allelic variations in antigenic regions of two genes that encode surface glycoproteins, namely, hemagglutinin (HA) and neuraminidase (NA) which are required for viral attachment and cellular release. Other major viral proteins include the nucleoprotein, the nucleocapsid structural protein, membrane proteins (M1 and M2), polymerases (PA, PB and PB2) and non-structural proteins (NS1 and NS2).
Currently, sixteen subtypes of HA (H1-H16) and nine NA (N1-N9) antigenic variants are known in influenza A virus. Previously, only three subtypes have been known to circulate in humans (H1N1, H1N2, and H3N2). However, in recent years, the pathogenic H5N1 subtype of avian influenza A has been reported to cross the species barrier and infect humans as documented in Hong Kong in 1997 and 2003, leading to the death of several patients.
In humans, the avian influenza virus infects cells of the respiratory tract as well as the intestinal tract, liver, spleen, kidneys and other organs. Symptoms of avian influenza infection include fever, respiratory difficulties including shortness of breath and cough, lymphopenia, diarrhea and difficulties regulating blood sugar levels. In contrast to seasonal influenza the group most at risk are healthy adults which make up the bulk of the population. Due to the high pathogenicity of certain avian influenza A subtypes, particularly H5N1, and their demonstrated ability to cross over to infect humans, there is a significant economic and public health risk associated with these viral strains, including a real epidemic and pandemic threat. The scale of the threat is illustrated by the 1918 influenza pandemic which killed over 50 million people.
Currently, no effective vaccines for H5N1 infection are available, so passive immunotherapy with immunoglobulins may be an alternative strategy. Use of passive immunization during the 1918 pandemic reportedly halved the death rate. In view of their therapeutic benefit in humans, there is thus a need for binding molecules, preferably human binding molecules, capable of neutralizing H5N1. The present invention provides these binding molecules and shows that they can be used in medicine, in particular for diagnosis, prevention and/or treatment of H5N1 infections.